Volver a intentarlo
by Shiro Honda OwO9
Summary: Jaerim y Yuri fueron novios pero por un malentendido Yuri pensó que Jaerim le era infiel y sin detenerse a pensar le ordenó que desapareciera de su vida. El omega pelinegro, dolido por el rechazo del alpha, hizo caso de sus palabras y se marchó sin dejar rastro. Años después se vuelven a encontrar pero Yuri descubrirá que Jaerim precisamente no se había ido solo. Omegaverse.
1. Chapter 1

**Never understand, Out of control o Nunca entiendes (como lo conozcan xD) no me pertenece. Créditos a su respectivo autor.**

 **Advertencia: ChicoxChico y mucho drama.**

 **Lo que está en cursiva son flashback**

 **El summary tuve que modificarlo para que no pasara el límite de caracteres :'v pero aquí les dejo como es realmente:**

Jaerim y Yuri en el pasado habían sido una pareja de enamorados pero la envidia de los demás los separo. Por un malentendido Yuri pensó que Jaerim le era infiel y sin detenerse a pensar un solo segundo le ordenó que desapareciera de su vida. El omega pelinegro, dolido por el rechazo del alpha hizo caso de sus palabras y se marchó sin dejar rastro. Años después se vuelven a encontrar pero Yuri se dará cuenta que Jaerim precisamente no se había ido solo. ¿Será cierta la frase: "Donde hubo fuego, cenizas quedan"? Omegaverse.

* * *

Sus pulmones ardían por el esfuerzo físico que realizaba, sus piernas corrían lo más rápido posible intentando huir de la realidad.

Durante su improvisada carrera había tropezado un par de veces gracias a que su visión era nublada a causa de las amargas lágrimas que provenían de sus ojos dejándole como consecuencia tanto sus rodillas como sus manos lastimadas.

Pero las heridas de su cuerpo no le importaban nada a comparación de la herida emocional que acababa de recibir por culpa del alpha que creyó estaría a su lado siempre, tal y como se lo había prometido en una tarde juntos.

Sorbió su nariz ruidosamente y finalmente empezó a detenerse en el ala más solitaria del instituto. Una vez se aseguró que no había nadie a su alrededor paró de correr y se dobló acomodando sus manos en sus rodillas y jadeaba intentando volver a respirar con normalidad pero era imposible.

Con su cara apuntando el suelo dejo salir sus lágrimas finalmente, su ceño se frunció al igual que sus labios y dejo salir un sollozo lastimero.

Se permitió caer de rodillas y lloró desconsolado, sus pulmones se negaban a regular su respiración como su corazón se negaba a dejar de latir como si intentara salirse de su pecho.

Se inclinó hasta quedar en el suelo y con más fuerza el llanto salía. Gritos provenientes de su boca suplicaban una razón que justificara por qué le tuviera que ocurrir aquello. Golpeó el suelo una y otra vez con sus manos en una especie de rabieta sin importarle realmente si se lastimaba en el proceso pero desde su punto de vista ya nada podía herirlo más.

 _-Jaerim…_

Esa voz…

 _-¿Cómo pudiste?_

Esa frase acompañada de un semblante de decepción y un ceño fruncido de estupefacción.

 _-¡Te pregunte: ¿cómo pudiste?!- el dueño de aquella voz, que normalmente sonaba aterciopelada y le encantaba oír al despertar, pronunciar su nombre y después de hacer el amor, justo ahora se alzaba de manera dominante en busca de una explicación: era la voz de alpha de Yuri._

Podía escuchar con claridad los pasos del pelirrojo como si estuviera ocurriendo justo en ese momento pero en realidad fue hace minutos.

Los pasos pesados retumbaban en sus oídos en una especie de eco que le taladraba la cabeza.

Se llevó con desesperación las manos a las orejas intentando evitar seguir escuchando el sonido que en verdad se encontraba dentro de sus recuerdos.

 _-Yo te amaba.- se acercaban con lentitud hasta él los pasos, poco a poco.- ¿Acaso estuviste mintiéndome todo el tiempo?_

 _Su voz, en un claro tono de reproche y decepción suplicaba que le dijera la verdad, la cual Jaerim si le hubiera contado si tan solo se hubiera tomado un momento para detenerse a escucharlo._

 _En cambio solo hizo lo que quiso, dio la vuelta sin siquiera darle la oportunidad de explicarse ni defenderse. Prefirió creer lo que vio y lo que escuchó antes que en el omega._

 _-¡Vete, ya no quiero saber nada de ti!- gritó cegado por la furia, dio media vuelta con la clara intención de dejarlo solo._

 _En su andar se detuvo para golpear con su mano un casillero, Jaerim se había apresurado a tratar de tranquilizarlo colocando una mano sobre el hombro de Yuri y libero feromonas para lograrlo, sin embargo el pelirrojo lo empujó con rudeza, enviándolo al suelo._

 _-Ja, me pregunto a cuantos más les haz hecho lo mismo que a mi.- mencionó con voz acida, Jaerim lo observaba aun en el piso comenzando a temblar de miedo por la fría mirada que el otro le dirigía._

 _-Pero, Yuri…_

 _-¡No quiero volver a verte!, ¿entiendes?- soltó una amarga carcajada.-Tengo una duda, ¿Qué tan tonto me veía para ti?, ¿Te divertía jugar conmigo tanto como con los otros con los que te acuestas o acaso solo faltaba yo de pasar por tu cama?_

 _-Yuri…- para ese punto Jaerim ya no sabía si la persona enfrente suyo era la misma de la que se había enamorado ni si en verdad Yuri eran dos personas distintas. No reconocía al chico que le dirigía palabras hirientes, era como si el cariñoso y amable Yuri fuera reemplazado por alguien más. El alpha nunca le hablaría así._

 _Yuri le dirigió una última mirada llena de odio y se marchó no sin antes dejarle algo en claro._

 _-Desaparece de mi vida, no quiero tener nada que ver con un omega que le abre las piernas a cualquiera._

 _Y mientras la imagen de Yuri se alejaba con paso firme, Jaerim sintió como su mundo caía a pedazos, el sonido de un cristal rompiéndose se hizo presente en su mente dejándole en claro que toda relación con el alpha había sido rota y nada podía ayudarle a repararlo._

 _Estrujó su camisa con sus manos y un lamento proveniente de su omega interior salió de su garganta._

 _Yuri, la persona que había creído ingenuamente era su destinado, aquel apuesto hombre que le prometió que al graduarse de la universidad se enlazaría con él para formar una familia y le haría el omega más feliz del mundo ya no existía._

 _Solo quedaba un montón de promesas vacías._

 _Vacías al igual que su corazón, el cual sentía que se detendría en cualquier segundo._

 _Cuando por fin el alpha desapareció de su campo de visión, procedió a levantarse del suelo y en un incomprensible impulso se dispuso a correr sin dirección alguna, en un vano intento de alejar todo aquello de su mente, como si corriendo lo más rápido que pudiera le ayudara a volver el tiempo atrás para evitar todo aquel malentendido que como resultado trajo la ruptura de su noviazgo con Yuri._

Ahora, aun en el suelo llorando y murmurando el nombre del alpha apretó con fuerza su ropa intentando contenerse y evitar cometer alguna locura.

Después de haber dado bocanadas de aire y tras mucho esfuerzo detener su llanto, se limpió con rudeza las lágrimas y sorbió su nariz. Podía jurar que no se veía nada bien, sus ojos debían de estar hinchados y rojos, su nariz estaría escurriendo aun y su ropa arruinada por lo que le sucedió hace un par de horas.

Con esfuerzo consiguió ponerse de pie e intentó acomodar su ropa para verse lo más decente posible, algo que sabía no conseguiría, con solo poner un pie en la calle la gente le miraba asombrada, con curiosidad y lastima, seguramente por lo mal que se veía justo en ese instante.

Pero no le importaba si aún continuaba hipando a causa del llanto ni si llamaba la atención lo desaliñado o indefenso que se veía por culpa de su corazón roto.

Solo una cosa se mantenía en su mente y era el hecho de que Yuri ya no quería verlo.

* * *

 **Hola :D**

 **Hace una semana que terminé de leer este manhwa y la verdad es que un vacío se hizo presente en mí, con la esperanza de llenar ese vacío busqué fics pero la verdad no encontré ninguno, así que decidí hacer mi aporte a este fandom, de echo tengo planeados dos one-shots YurixJaerim y uno DohoonxYumin. Y si les es mas cómodo, tengo cuenta en wattpad, soy SweetShiroOvO**

 **Perdonen las faltas de ortografía.**

 **Y sin más que comentar por el momento, hasta la próxima ;D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Lo escrito en cursiva son flashbacks.**

* * *

Su rutina básicamente consistía en realizar una larga lista de actividades: levantarse, preparar el desayuno y el almuerzo que llevaría a su trabajo, vestirse para ir a trabajar, despertar a Hye Sung y prepararla para dejarla en la escuela, trabajar en cualquiera de sus trabajos de medio tiempo, volver a casa, asegurarse de que Hye Sung hizo la tarea, bañarla, arroparla, leerle un cuento y finalmente dormir.

No le sorprendía que caía dormido junto a ella, era comprensible tomando en cuenta todo lo que tenía que realizar en un solo día.

Mentiría su dijera que la rutina no le aburría para nada.

La verdad es que estaba harto de ello, antes tenía tiempo para sí mismo y eso era algo que extrañaba pero al ver la radiante sonrisa de Hye Sung nuevamente le hacía ver que todo valía la pena.

Jaerim sonreía mientras observaba a la pequeña niña dormir en la misma cama que él. Cerró el libro infantil que tenía en sus manos y suspiró sonriendo, acomodó la cobija para cubrir bien a su pequeña hija y se le quedó viendo un largo rato.

La luz de la luna se colaba por la ventana de su habitación e iluminaba el cuerpo de la menor, sus sedosos cabellos rojizos que reflejaban la luz natural, su blanca piel que era adornada por pecas y su adormilado rostro le hacían lucir como una princesa.

Jaerim sonreía enternecido por lo linda y adorable que era su hija.

La adoraba con todo su corazón y, como cualquier otro omega, estaba dispuesto a dar su vida por la de su cachorra. No había sacrificio demasiado grande para él si se trataba de su hija. Acarició con ternura los cabellos rebeldes que le caían en la cara y le besó la frente, procurando no despertarla.

Se acomodó en la cama y, mientras su mirada se mantenía en el techo de la habitación, suspiró.

Hace un par de días que la melancolía le había invadido sin previo aviso, consiguiendo distraerlo a cualquier hora metiéndolo así en problemas en un par de ocasiones.

Pero ¿Cómo no iba a estarlo si cada día se parecía más a su padre?

Jaerim nunca se arrepentiría de haber dado a luz a Hye Sung, después de todo era lo mejor que le había pasado, sin embargo cada vez que la veía sonreír, cuando la escuchaba hablar y cada que ella corría feliz a su encuentro su corazón no podía evitar sentirse como si fuera estrujado con crueldad porque le recordaba a la persona a la que más había amado, ella era sin duda alguna hija de Yuri.

El alpha que se había negado a verlo después de aquel incidente que terminó por separarlos.

Por más que trato de lograr que el pelirrojo le escuchara para poder explicarse era ignorado por él sin consideración alguna, intentó de todas las maneras posibles pero entonces ocurrió un problema aún más grande relacionado a todo aquello, no dejándole otra opción más que irse de la ciudad para garantizar su seguridad.

Apretó los puños con enojo, esa decisión no era propia de él pero no le quedaba de otra, sabía lo crueles que podían llegar a ser las personas que le habían amenazado. No tuvo opción, era él entre la espada y la pared.

Cerró los ojos en un intento para comenzar a dormir y que su mente quedara en blanco de una vez por todas pero, como siempre, nada resultaba como quería ya que con aun más fuerza y perseverancia su cerebro lo mantuvo despierto un par de horas más pensando en el pasado y lo que podría haber sido de haber tomado otra decisión, dejando como resultado el día siguiente notorias ojeras bajo sus ojos.

* * *

-Papi, papi.- escuchaba una dulce voz a lo lejos llamarle con entusiasmo, sus parpados se sentían pesados, deseaba poder dormir un poco más. Soltó un quejido mientras se daba media vuelta y se cubría con la cobija evitando que la voz se escuchara alta.

-Cinco minutos más.- peía adormilado el omega obteniendo que la pequeña niña inflara los mofletes un poco molesta.

-¡Papi, levántate!- decidida a sacarlo de la cama lo agarró de los tobillos e intentó jalarlo pero su esfuerzo no servía de nada, no había conseguido moverlo ni un milímetro.-Papi, eres muy pesado, ¡Despierta ya!- gritaba intentando aun levantarlo pero al cansarse y al ver que no obtenía ningún resultado lo soltó, cruzándose de brazos infantilmente se sentó enojada en el colchón.

-¡Jaerim!, ¿Acaso no piensas despertarte? ¡Ya es tarde!- se escuchó la voz de una mujer regañarle.

Jaerim, aun dominado por el sueño, estiró el brazo y tomó su celular, abrió los ojos con sorpresa al ver la hora.

-¡Ya es tarde!- gritó para luego correr y arreglarse en muy poco tiempo.

Entró al baño, tanto la mujer como la menor escucharon el alboroto que provocaba el de cabellos oscuros.

En menos de diez minutos ya se encontraba preparado para salir de la casa junto a su hija, quien ya tenía colgada su mochila lista para irse.

-Cielos, creí que te habías dormido temprano.- comentó la mujer en reproche.

Jaerim bajo las escaleras con Hye Sung siguiéndole, ambos se colocaron sus zapatos para salir. La mujer les miró atenta.

-Espero que no te metas en problemas por llegar tarde.

-Eso espero.- contestó Jaerim suspirando, quizás le obligarían a trabajar horas extras, sus pies últimamente le dolían mucho como para que aquello le ocurriera.-Despídete de tu abuela, Hye Sung.

-Bye, bye abuelita.- se despidió con un beso de la fémina y tomó de la mano a su papá. Ambos salieron de la casa y conforme se fueron alejando de ella, la mayor suspiró.

Jaerim era en verdad fuerte, y si no lo era sabia fingir muy bien que nada le afectaba demasiado, sabía que ser un omega soltero con hijo era motivo de discriminación en esa sociedad y realmente admiraba como su hijo se mantenía en pie por su hija.

Decir que estaba orgullosa de Jaerim sería poco, más bien diría que lo admiraba.

Era joven y responsable a pesar de que la situación por la que atravesó desanimaría a cualquier otro omega.

-Creo que preparare algo con carne para la cena, seguro que les gustara.- habló en voz alta mientras pensaba en su hijo.

* * *

-Que tenga linda tarde.- decía Jaerim mientras despedía a un cliente.

Suspiró una vez la persona se marchó.

El día iba medianamente bien, no había llegado tarde como pensó y había dejado a Hye Sung en el preescolar exactamente a la hora de entrada.

Si todo marchaba bien y su jefe decidía no ponerle a trabajar horas extras como solía hacer sin preguntarle, su turno terminaría en la tarde y el resto del día podría disfrutar de la compañía de su hija y podría ser capaz de irse a dormir temprano.

Con un trozo de periódico limpió la vitrina donde se exhibían los pasteles que se vendían en ese local, Jaerim tarareaba una nana de cuna mientras hacía resplandecer el cristal, se alejó satisfecho cuando se aseguró de dejarlo impecable. Su mirada paseaba por los apetitosos postres: algunos eran pasteles de tres leches, de fresa o chocolate, pay de queso entre otros, cada uno mejor decorado que el anterior pero su mirada se detuvo en un postre en particular, no porque le pareciera delicioso o sobresaliera más que el resto sino porque le traía recuerdos.

Ese pequeño pastel cubierto de ganage de chocolate y adornado por unas cuantas fresas.

 _-Aquí tienes.- el pelirrojo le extendía una cajita de cartón, él parpadeó confuso ante eso. Yuri comenzó a mover el pie con desesperación.- ¿vas a tomarlo si o no?_

 _Jaerim tomó entre sus manos aquella caja y al abrirla se encontró un pastel de chocolate con fresas, sus ojos brillaron sorprendidos ante el postre, dirigió su vista al otro._

 _-¿Es para mí?- preguntó por si acaso, Yuri apartó abochornado la mirada del otro y se cruzó de brazos_

 _-Es solo que me lo dieron pero no soy fanático de los dulces. Pensé que dártelo sería mejor que tirarlo._

 _El pelinegro sonrió antes de hundir un dedo en el pastel y probar su betún, al hacerlo suspiró deleitado por el sabor._

 _-Muchas gracias.- dijo para luego irse y continuar con sus actividades del consejo._

 _Si se hubiera detenido a ver al más alto se percataría del sonrojo que apareció en su rostro después de escucharlo suspirar a causa del chocolate y del leve gruñido que lanzó cuando lo vio alejarse._

Jaerim suspiró melancólico, su reflejo en el cristal le trajo de vuelta a la realidad, seguía siendo un omega sin mucho atractivo y no dudaba que Yuri ya se hubiera conseguido a alguien más y lo había olvidado.

Apretó el papel entre sus dedos y haciendo uso de su autocontrol no permitió que su lobo interior aullara dolido una vez más.

Ya había pasado mucho tiempo y tenía que dejar de sentir lastima por sí mismo. Debía de seguir su vida como ha hecho hasta ahora…

Tal y como Yuri también ha hecho.

* * *

 **Perdón si hay errores ortográficos.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Never Understand no me pertenece.**

* * *

Risas infantiles resonaban entre aquellas cuatro paredes, gritos de niños y el ruido de los juguetes al ser golpeados contra otra superficie era lo común en aquel salón de preescolar donde todos los niños jugaban con los demás sin discriminar, o por lo menos seria si hasta que sean conscientes de las castas.

Una mujer con mandil entró al cuarto y suspiró divertida al ver a sus alumnos hacer alboroto como siempre, aplaudió llamando la atención de todos los infantes.

-Muy bien niños, ya llegaron las pruebas que les hicieron hace unas semanas, se las daré y espero que no las abran a menos que sus papis estén con ustedes, ¿entendido?

-¡Sí!- gritaron a coro.

La mujer fue llamando uno a uno a que pasaran por sus resultados.

El motivo del examen al cual fueron sometidos era para saber la casta a la que pertenecían, era el examen obligatorio al que todos debían someterse durante el preescolar.

La mujer solo esperaba que nada cambiara cuando vieran sus resultados, aunque sabía que nada volvería a ser igual entre sus alumnos debido a los estereotipos que existían y lo prejuiciosa que era la sociedad, bastaba con haber conocido a algunos de los padres de los niños para saberlo.

Ignorantes a lo que pensaba la maestra, en una esquina del salón cuatro niños rodeaban a una niña diciéndole que si ella resultaba ser omega querían ser sus esposos cuando fueran grandes.

-Si soy un alfa, te casaras conmigo, Hye Sung.- decía un niño inflando el pecho.

-No, se casara conmigo.- dijo otro empujándolo.

-No, se casara conmigo.- dijo otro empujándolo.

-No, conmigo.- secundó otro.

-Yo y ella nos casaremos y tendremos muchos bebes.- otro niño se unió a la discusión.

-Hye Sung.- llamó la mujer beta, al levantar la vista para buscarla se encontró con la niña siendo rodeada por los niños que competían por su atención. Rio divertida ante la escena de todos los días.- ¡Hye Sung!

-¡Soy yo!- gritó la pequeña al escuchar su nombre para luego ir corriendo hasta la mayor, sonreía ansiosa por recibir sus papeles.

-Otra vez los niños no te dejan en paz, ¿cierto?

La pelirroja frunció el ceño.

-No me guta, no quielo casalme con ellos.

-Pues solo diles que no quieres.- dijo para luego en un gesto cariñoso tocarle la punta de la nariz con un dedo, la pequeña rio.

-Si.- asintió, tomó sus papeles y se fue corriendo por donde vino.

La maestra suspiró, su alumna Hye Sung tenía muchos pretendientes desde muy temprana edad, había mucha posibilidad de que fuera omega, solo debían de ver cuánto le gustaba a los niños, que competían todos los días por jugar con ella.

Si era omega sin duda sería muy codiciada por todos.

Las horas pasaron y el timbre que indicaba el fin de la jornada escolar se hizo escuchar provocando que los niños, apenas lo oyeron, se levantaran armando un alboroto mientras corrían apresurados a tomar sus mochilas y salir corriendo del salón para luego formar una fila.

La maestra cogió de la mano al niño al frente y les hizo caminar hasta la entrada donde a la mayoría ya les esperaba sus padres.

La docente se aseguró de entregar a cada estudiante a su respectivo familiar.

-Señorita Park.- llegó una mujer a saludar a la maestra.

-Hola Señora Jang, ¿puedo ayudarle en algo?- preguntó sonriente.

Ambas mujeres iniciaron una conversación provocando que se le olvidara que aún quedaba un estudiante sin irse a su casa, la cual era Hye Sung.

La pelirroja estaba sentada en el borde de la caja de arena mientras balanceaba sus piernas y miraba sonriente el cielo, tarareaba la canción de cuna que solía escuchar antes de ir a dormir.

Le parecía raro que aún no llegaran por ella, normalmente su abuela cuando iba a recogerla ya estaba esperándola con algún dulce que compro en el camino, luego de ir por ella la cuidaba en lo que su papi regresaba del trabajo.

Hye Sung quiere mucho a su familia, que es conformada por su abuela, sus tías que veía cuando iban a visitarlos pero a quien más quiere es a su papi y le encantaba cuando él no tiene que ir a trabajar porque era él quien pasaba por ella y luego pasaban todo el día juntos.

La pequeña sonrió al recordar a su papi, era gracioso y muy divertido, lo quería demasiado como sabia él la quería también.

Aunque le parecía curioso ser la única niña en su clase que solo tenía un papi, los demás tienen dos papás o dos mamás o sino un papá y una mamá.

Un ronroneo le llamó la atención, al dirigir su vista hacia sus pies se encontró con un gatito de esponjoso pelaje blanco, dándole la sensación de ver una pequeña nube con patas y cola, que pasaba cerca de sus piernas. Emocionada intentó acariciarlo con su mano pero el minino se alejó asustado por su repentina cercanía, Hye Sung se levantó de donde estaba, quería seguir al gatito pero sabía que debía de obedecer y quedarse ahí hasta que un familiar suyo viniera por ella.

En verdad quería ir tras el gatito.

Volteó a ver a su maestra, al ver que se encontraba distraída decidió ir tras el animalito, no pensaba alejarse mucho y como seria rápida no se darían cuenta de su ausencia.

Se acomodó los zapatos y corrió tras el gato, el cual había salido del plantel y se echó a correr por la acera.

Hye Sung intentaba alcanzarlo pero el otro llevaba unos metros de ventaja y sus piernas al ser cortas no le permitían ir más rápido.

El felino corría y corría esquivando y escurriéndose entre la gente, dobló por una esquina y continuó hasta que terminó en un callejón sin salida, sin previo aviso la pequeña lo cargó apenas lo había alcanzado.

-¡Te tengo!- sonrió para luego abrazarlo, el gato maullaba mientras intentaba soltarse pero el agarre de la niña era fuerte. Le rasguñó el brazo y ella de inmediato le soltó, lo cual aprovechó para huir.-Que malo.-dijo entristecida.

Ella solo quería jugar con él. Acercó un dedo al rasguño e hizo una mueca del dolor.

Hye Sung sentía que la herida le ardía al tocarla, no había problema, su papi le daría un beso y el dolor se iría.

Las lágrimas comenzaban a formarse en sus ojos cuando cayó en cuenta de algo.

Miró asustada a su alrededor y no veía su escuela por ningún lado ni a su maestra.

Se había perdido.

* * *

 **Hola de nuevo, aquí otro capítulo, es algo corto pero como solo iba a tratar de la hija de Jaerim no pensaba hacerlo muy largo.**

 **Como Hye Sung tiene alrededor de tres o cuatro años ella hablara como cualquier niño de su edad, o sea no pronunciara bien, omitirá letras o las cambiara.**

 **Sin más por el momento, es todo.**

 **Hasta la próxima :D**

 **PD: Perdón por las faltas ortográficas.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Lo escrito en cursiva son flashbacks y lo escrito en cursiva y negrita son conversaciones telefónicas, mensajes de texto, etc.**

 **Never understand no me pertenece, yo sólo vengo a aportar mi granito de arena al fandom.**

* * *

La alarma sonó exactamente a las seis de la mañana, cumpliendo con su función de despertar a la única persona en aquella habitación.

La alarma fue desactivada por el individuo, que algo somnoliento se levantó y se dirigió al cuarto de baño a tomar una ducha para dar inicio a su día.

El nombre de aquel hombre es Yuri, un alpha de cabellos rojos e hipnóticos ojos verdes y una apariencia digna de su raza.

Una vez terminó de ducharse, procedió a vestirse con el traje que usaría aquel día en su trabajo.

Un traje gris, una camisa rosa pastel y una corbata a juego completaban su vestimenta.

Secó su cabello y lo peinó como usualmente lo lleva, terminada dicha tarea fue a la cocina y encendió la cafetera; mientras esperaba que la bebida estuviera lista se dispuso a revisar su celular para verificar su agenda del día pero apenas lo encendió encontró decenas de mensajes de su superior.

Procedió a abrir el primero de los mensajes.

 _ **Yuri ven lo más temprano que puedas mañana.**_

Yuri arqueó una ceja, abrió el siguiente esperando algo más de información.

 _ **¿Yuri? ¿Estás ahí?**_

Y el siguiente.

 _ **Yuri, es urgente, ven cuanto antes.**_

Yuri no creía que fuera muy necesario llegar tan pronto al trabajo, estaba acostumbrado a que su superior exagerara las cosas y al final resultaba que su presencia ya no era tan necesaria.

Por curiosidad decidió abrir los últimos mensajes, con la idea de que si le habían enviado tantos mensajes debía de ser por alguna razón.

 _ **El cliente piensa llevar a cabo el trato pero quiere negociar, te necesito de inmediato.**_

Y el más reciente contenía lo siguiente:

 _ **YURI, SI NO PIENSAS VENIR TE DESPEDIRE.**_

Con ese último mensaje entendió que Joohee hablaba enserio.

Sirvió su café caliente en un termo y salió con prisa de su apartamento.

* * *

Cuando atravesó las puertas del lugar Joohee ya le estaba esperando, caminaba de un lado a otro pensativa y ansiosa. Se percató de su presencia sólo cuando escuchó la puerta ser cerrada, se giró a verlo y se abalanzó a él tomándolo de la ropa.

-¡Te dije que llegaras cuanto antes! ¡El cliente no puede esperar tanto!- gritaba furiosa al otro, que mantenía expresión indiferente a los reclamos de su amiga-jefe.

-Ya estoy aquí, solo vayamos con el cliente.- dijo con calma, se zafó del agarre de la castaña y se dirigió a la sala de juntas, Joohee bufó frustrada y siguió al pelirrojo.

* * *

-Es un gusto hacer un trato con ustedes, de verdad son muy buenos en su trabajo como todos dicen.- Comentaba sonriendo un señor regordete muy carismático, estrechó las manos tanto de Joohee como las de Yuri en señal de cerrar el trato.

-No tiene de que preocuparse señor Cha, ya vera que con nosotros su proyecto será un éxito.- Sonrió cortésmente la alpha.

-No lo dudo- tomó su abrigo y portafolios-, espero tener pronto resultados.

-No se preocupe por ello, nos encargaremos que así sea.- Una vez terminó de decir eso la castaña se acercó a la puerta y la abrió-Le acompañaré hasta el vestíbulo.

-Oh, no, tengo prisa pero gracias.

El señor abandonó la habitación y les dejo solos. Ambos tomaron asiento nuevamente.

-Creo que esto será todo un desafío, ¿no lo crees Yuri?- Preguntó sonriente a su amigo, el cual estaba leyendo los documentos sobre aquel proyecto.

-La verdad no entiendo porque aceptamos un contrato así, inaugurar un hotel en un pueblo tan desconocido por su ubicación no promete éxito a largo plazo, solo un milagro haría que lo promocionemos con éxito.- Dijo Yuri, él no creía que hacer publicidad para aquel proyecto fuera a beneficiar al cliente.

Lo veía como un fracaso total y lo más seguro era que terminaría por llevarlos a la ruina.

La fémina se llevó las manos detrás de la cabeza y suspiró cansada.

-Eres muy pesimista, ¿pero quién mejor que tú para que sea un éxito? Mis padres y yo confiamos en ti.

El pelirrojo volteó a verla perplejo apenas la escuchó.

Sabía que era un chantaje de su parte hablar de sus padres, que les habían dejado a cargo la empresa mientras estaban de vacaciones.

-¿Piensas mandarme a ese lugar?

-Sip, si visitas el pueblo y sus alrededores tal vez entiendas porque el cliente insiste en inaugurar su hotel ahí. Si lo hace debe de ser por algo.

-No pienso ir a un lugar con mala conexión, tengo otros proyectos pendientes, ¿Cómo se supone que los haré si no puedo recibir ni enviar información?

-Yo me encargare de eso, tú ve allá y diviértete un poco, ya te hace falta unas vacaciones.

-Pero…- iba a continuar negándose sin embargo cuando escuchó crujir el lápiz entre las manos de la otra notó que la sonrisa de ella no expresaba precisamente felicidad, decidió rendirse. La alpha era aterradora en ocasiones, prefería evitar problemas. Bufó.-Bien, yo iré pero solo serán unos días.

-Estupendo.- Dijo aplaudiendo gustosa por su respuesta.-Sal cuanto antes, el viaje no dura más de cuatro horas en tren.

Yuri solo murmuraba entre dientes antes de irse de ahí.

Joohee suspiró recargándose en el respaldo de la silla, dirigió su vista al paisaje detrás de la ventana.

Yuri era un dolor de cabeza a veces.

Se negaba a descansar como si temiera que en su ausencia fuera a ocurrir algo malo, un temor que sabía había tomado desde su adolescencia, el día que murió su familia, y el miedo creció aún más después de lo ocurrido hace años, miedo que sabe terminó convirtiéndose en rencor hacia sí mismo.

Fue durante la época antes de la graduación e iniciar la universidad que había sido testigo de lo mal que se la paso Yuri, nunca lo había visto perder el control de sí mismo como aquella vez, solo haciendo uso de su autoridad como alpha superior a él pudo tranquilizarle pero después de eso su amigo cambió considerablemente.

Aun recordaba como Dunno y ella intentaron animarle fallando siempre, tal vez la repentina ausencia de Jaerim en la escuela tuvo mucho que ver con el mal humor que empezó a tener el otro.

Desde hace mucho tiempo que no le veía genuinamente feliz…

Desde que Jaerim salió de su vida.

* * *

Yuri subía molesto al tren bala, hace apenas treinta minutos que Joohee le había obligado a ir al pueblo que tenía por destino.

Y como era probable que no regresaría a casa ese mismo día tuvo que empacar un poco de ropa para el día siguiente, tomó asiento y dejo su maleta a un lado. Solo le quedaba esperar a llegar a aquel pueblo y comenzar su trabajo, no pensaba permanecer ahí más de dos días, era un hecho.

* * *

 _-Yuri.- Escuchó la voz de su amigo omega llamarle._

 _Dejo de prestarle atención a su libreta y se giró a ver a su invitado._

 _-¿Si, Jaerim?_

 _-No logro entender este problema.- Explicó con frustración mientras hacía lo que parecía ser un puchero. Yuri sonrió enternecido por el pecoso, cerró su cuaderno y se colocó junto a Jaerim._

 _-¿Qué es lo que no entiendes?_

 _-Esto.- Señaló un problema y si empezó a decir algo más Yuri no lo supo porque de pronto era más consciente de la poca distancia que existía entre ambos._

 _Sus orbes verdes se habían quedado fijos en el blanco cuello del pelinegro que parecía llamarle, le resultaba tentador por su curvatura al igual que la clavícula que se podía ver gracias a que su amigo tenía la ropa desacomodada después de haberse quitado la corbata del uniforme._

 _Yuri gruñó cuando el suave y dulce aroma de Jaerim le invadió las fosas nasales. Estaba perdiendo el control y eso no era para nada bueno. Se apresuró a cubrir su boca y nariz con una mano y salió corriendo al baño, todo ante un confuso Jaerim que creyó inocentemente, por los gestos de su amigo, pudo haberle caído mal el almuerzo de la escuela, más no le pasó por la cabeza la posibilidad de que acababa de excitar al pelirrojo sin ser consciente de ello._

Abrió los ojos sobresaltado, volteó hacia todos lados y comprobó que aún se encontraba en el tren. Se pasó una mano por la cara, sintió su rostro arder ante el bochornoso recuerdo de aquella tarde.

¿Por qué algo ocurrido hace tiempo le avergonzaba tanto como si acabara de pasar?

Lo recordaba con claridad: esa tarde Jaerim y él estudiarían juntos porque los exámenes estaban a la vuelta de la esquina pero su sesión de estudio se vio interrumpida por sus instintos de alpha que, al igual que todos los demás chicos de su escuela, comenzaban a despertar y desarrollarse.

Esa no fue la única ocasión en la que sus instintos de alpha le metían en problemas o le jugaban una mala broma, lo curioso siempre fue que le ocurría todo el tiempo cuando se trataba de Jaerim.

Sacudió los recuerdos de su mente, no entendía porque tenía que soñar nuevamente con Jaerim si se suponía que tras mucho tiempo ya le había olvidado.

Su malhumor se notaba a metros provocando que algunos dieran un respingo en sus asientos sin entender el porqué, el tener que emprender un viaje a un aburrido y alejado pueblo le fastidiaban mas el hecho que de pronto se había visto invadido por la melancolía, la cual para su mala suerte, como él consideraba, le traía los recuerdos de cuando el omega y él comenzaron a volverse cercanos.

En otros tiempos pudieron parecerle los más preciados de su juventud pero ya no se consideraba el tonto adolescente de aquel entonces, ahora le parecían los más amargos de su existencia. Solo eran imágenes en su mente que le impedían avanzar.

Cerró los ojos y apoyó su barbilla en el dorso de su mano para luego mirar por la ventana.

Solo le quedaba esperar a llegar a aquel pueblo y comenzar con su trabajo, no pensaba permanecer ahí más de dos días, era un hecho.

Sentía a su lobo llorar quedamente, por más días que pasaran su lobo no parecía querer cooperar con él en la tarea de olvidar de una vez por todas al pelinegro, porque cada vez que recordaba al omega o alguien más traía su recuerdo con una simple mención o insinuación indirecta su lobo se removía inquieto lamentándose de las circunstancias ocurridas años atrás. Su lobo era terco y se negaba a olvidarle y eso era lo que Yuri detestaba de ser un alpha, no podía controlar por completo a su instinto animal. Ser un alpha apestaba.

Su ceño se mantenía fruncido.

Como sea, pronto llegaría al pueblo y podría centrarse en su trabajo que era lo único que podría apartarle de sus recuerdos.

Después de media hora el tren arribó finalmente, ni corto ni perezoso descendió del medio de transporte con su equipaje en mano. Tenía pensado pedir un taxi pero ninguno paso por la zona por alrededor de quince minutos, no estaba dispuesto a perder el tiempo, vio un vendedor ambulante por ahí y se le acercó.

-Disculpe, ¿sabe si por aquí pasan taxis?- Cuestionó ya un poco más tranquilo, cosa que no le duro mucho después de escuchar la respuesta del mayor.

-Oh, disculpe joven pero no llegan hasta aquí ya que el acceso es difícil para los autos, tiene que caminar al menos hasta la gasolinera para poder subirse a uno.- Explicó el señor, Yuri definitivamente comenzó a odiar encontrarse ahí.

-Oh, gracias.

-De nada.

Terminada la conversación comenzó a caminar por el único camino que se veía por ahí, el demás paisaje que rodeaba el lugar eran campos de cultivos. Supuso que sería por eso que no llegaban carros hasta la estación.

Jalaba su maleta de carrito y sentía como daba brincos por las piedras en el suelo y no dudaba que terminaría ensuciándose antes de llegar al pueblo.

Caminó durante veinte minutos en los que el calor se hizo más intenso obligándole a quitarse su saco y arremangarse la camisa.

El sudor hizo aparición en su frente como pequeñas gotas que se deslizaban burlonas por su cara.

Gruñendo sacó un pañuelo y se secó el sudor. Se había detenido para realizar aquella acción, hace rato que pasó por la estación de gasolina pero decidió que ya no importaba caminar un poco más para llegar hasta el pueblo porque escuchó de los mismos taxistas que no quedaba muy lejos.

Sólo esperaba encontrar el lugar donde ya tenía reservada una habitación para su estadía ahí, Joohee le había enviado un mensaje hace minutos explicándole que el señor Cha se encargó personalmente de conseguirle la reservación, debía de agradecer en ese caso que al menos su día no iba tan mal.

Ensimismado caminaba al menos hasta que un llanto le llamó la atención, era el llanto de un infante.

Se detuvo y miró a su alrededor dando con el dueño de aquel ruido tan desconsolador, porque vamos, hasta los alphas se conmovían con el llanto de un cachorro.

Alrededor no había nadie que pudiera ayudar a la pequeña niña que lloraba sentada en la banqueta abrazando su mochila, suspiró y decidió acercarse con cuidado de no asustarle.

Una vez cerca carraspeó para llamar su atención.

-¿Estas perdida?- Atinó a preguntar, la pequeña levantó la mirada brillante de tanto llorar.

Yuri sintió que le daba un vuelco al corazón, la niña era pelirroja de cabello ondulado, sus ojos eran de un verde muy bonito y su cara salpicada de pecas las cuales ahora destacaban por su cara roja a causa del llanto.

Yuri podría jurar que si su madre embarazada no hubiera muerto en aquel incendio su hermanita seria idéntica a esa niña.

La infante se pasó los puños por los ojos intentando aclarar su visión. Hipó.

-Sí, quielo a mi papi.- Chilló aún más, el mayor miraba a los lados abochornado, no veía ningún policía cerca y las personas que pasaban por ahí no hacían nada más que intentar no involucrarse en la escena.

Su ceño se frunció ante la falta de empatía hacia la niña.

Se había prometido empezar cuanto antes con su misión ahí pero no podía dejar a un ser indefenso como esa niña sola. Se pasó una mano por el cabello para luego agacharse para verla a la cara.

-Yo te ayudaré, ¿venias con alguien?

Ella negó a la vez que se sorbía la nariz.

-Peseguía un gatito cuando acabó la escuela, mi maestra no me vio irme. Soy una mala niña.- Hizo un puchero demostrando que lloraría más fuerte.

Él se apresuró a tranquilizarla, un alpha no liberaba feromonas para calmar como los omegas pero si era capaz de hacer sentir protegidos a los pequeños, claro que ello no funcionaba con niños alphas. Había visto como Joohee usaba su voz de alpha para infundir calma a sus sobrinos, esperaba poder lograrlo.

-No llores, vamos a buscar a tu papi, ¿sí?- Usó su tono de voz más tranquilizador, sacó otro pañuelo limpio y se lo ofreció.-Una princesa debe de tener la cara limpia.

Notó un cambio en el estado de la pequeña, la pelirroja no lloró, se detuvo pero le miró un largo rato logrando ponerle incómodo.

-Mi papi dice que no vaya con extaños.- Explicó de pronto. Yuri suspiró ante eso, se llevó una mano al cuello.

-Bien, ¿Qué tal si nos presentamos? Así ya no seríamos extraños.- le propuso a la menor, quien pareció pensárselo un momento, después asintió con entusiasmo al hallarle el sentido a lo dicho por el alpha.-Hola, me llamo Yuri.

Le seguía ofreciendo el pañuelo de tela en gesto amistoso, la pelirroja sonrió y por fin lo agarró.

-Hola Yuri, yo soy Hye Sung.- Sonrió ampliamente, cosa que imitó el otro.

-Gusto en conocerte, Hye Sung.

* * *

 **Hola a todos.**

 **No recordaba que la última actualización fue hace meses, me siento mal por ello :'v**

 **Bien, leyendo lo que llevo publicado llegué a la conclusión de que debo de pensarme bien la línea del tiempo del fic, hay cosas que no tiene sentido para mi si las dejo tal y como están, lo más probable es que en el siguiente capítulo ya me decida cuanto tiempo paso entre los acontecimientos del capítulo 1 al capítulo 2 así que espero no confundirles si de pronto cambio algunos datos más adelante.**

 **Lamento los horrores de ortografía que se me hayan pasado por alto e incoherencias pero casi estoy escribiendo esto dormida, malditos proyectos :'c**

 **En todo caso si descubro uno lo corregiré otro día.**

 **Hasta la próxima ;D**


	5. Chapter 5

**Nunca entiendes no me pertenece.**

* * *

-¿Segura que reconoces este lugar?-le preguntaba cansado el alpha a la niña que llevaba sobre sus hombros, la pequeña asintió.

-Sip, mi abuelita compla comida por aquí.- Yuri suspiró por enésima vez aquel día.

Desde el momento en el que se ofreció a ayudarle a encontrar su casa ya habían pasado más de veinte minutos y muy apenas había dado con una calle que la menor decía recordar. Al principio pensó que sería mejor idea dejarla en la estación de policía mas no contaba con que ella lo tomaría como si fuera una especie castigo y comenzó a llorar de nueva cuenta, solo consiguió callarla al ofrecerle subirla a sus hombros y ella obviamente aceptó la oferta de inmediato.

Hye Sung ya no parecía preocupada por el hecho de estar perdida, se notaba que comenzaba a divertirse al estar lejos del suelo mientras fingía ser el vigía de alguna embarcación y con sus manos fingía formar un par de binoculares.

-Hye Sung.

-¿Sí?-cuestionó aun con las manos sobre sus ojos.

-¿Cómo es tu escuela?- preguntó, era seguro que si pasaban cerca de la institución estarían buscándola y podría dejarla allá para continuar con lo suyo. La pequeña empezó a mecer sus piernas.

-Es muy grande, de color azul y tiene dibujos de niños y niñas jugando.- describía emocionada. Echo un vistazo alrededor hasta que recordó algo que le llenaba de curiosidad.-Yuri, ¿tú también vas a la escuela?

-No, ¿Por qué preguntas?

-Es que tienes una mochila muy grande con llantitas.

-No es una mochila, es una maleta.

-¿Y poque tienes una maleta? ¿No tienes casa?- preguntó curiosa.

-No, estoy de visita.

-Oh, mis tías también vienen de visita a veces, me hace muy feliz cuando vienen poque mi papi se ve más feliz.- comenzó a parlotear, Yuri se preguntó si todos los niños son igual que aquella niña.

* * *

Una mujer de cabellos oscuros caminaba sonriente por la acera, miraba de reojo la bolsa de plástico que traía consigo pensando en lo mucho que tardó en la tienda comprando los dulces que sabía le fascinaban a su pequeña nieta pero sabía que apenas le viera sonreír al enterarse que le compró algunos todo habrá valido la pena. Aceleró el paso, ya solo quedaba unos metros antes de llegar a la escuela de su nieta, mas no se esperó que al llegar vería una patrulla con las luces encendidas y un policía interrogando a una mujer que identifico de inmediato como la maestra de Hye Sung. Tuvo un mal presentimiento, cuando llegó hasta ellos la maestra volteó a verle arrepentida.

-¿Pasa algo maestra?- cuestionó, la joven comenzó a temblar.

-Es Hye Sung, no la encontramos por ninguna parte.- dijo con un nudo en la garganta, era la primera vez que algo así ocurría en su trabajo.

La pelinegra dejo caer la bolsa de plástico al suelo shockeada por la noticia.

-¿Q-Que?

-Estaba entregando personalmente a todos los niños a sus padres pero una madre me distrajo un momento, para cuando voltee para comprobar que todos los niños se habían ido me acordé de ella pero ya no estaba. La busque por toda la escuela pero no está. De verdad lo siento.- hacia reverencias repetidas veces.

La mayor la miró con pena por lo asustada y desesperada que estaba, sabía que temía perder su trabajo o una demanda por descuidar un momento a los infantes pero también la veía sintiéndose dolida, después de todo era su nieta la que estaba desaparecida, ojala nada malo le pasara o Jaerim no se lo perdonaría nunca…

¡Jaerim! debía de llamarlo cuanto antes para explicarle la situación. El policía se le acercó con libreta y pluma en mano.

-¿es usted familiar del menor desaparecido?

-Sí, soy su abuela.- respondió ansiosa.

-Necesito que me acompañe a la estación para hacerle unas cuantas preguntas para poder dar con el paradero de la menor.- decía con voz seria, la mujer asintió.

-Si pero primero permítame hacer una llamada, el padre de ella debe de saberlo.

El policía asintió entendiendo, se volvió con la maestra en lo que le daba tiempo suficiente a la mayor para realizar la llamada.

Sacó su celular y buscó entre sus contactos el número de su hijo, su pulgar temblaba, vacilaba en si debía de llamarlo o no, él se encontraba en el trabajo en ese momento y si su jefe le atrapaba en el teléfono se metería en problemas y tampoco quería imaginar que tanto perdería la compostura al enterarse de la noticia, sabía que él consideraba a su hija su mundo entero.

Sacudió la cabeza decidida, aunque doliera Jaerim debía de estar al tanto de la situación.

Presionó el contacto y se llevó el móvil al oído, el tono de espera le taladraba los oídos, nunca le había parecido tan desesperante como en aquel instante.

"Contesta por favor" pensaba mordiéndose las uñas, movía impaciente uno de sus pies cuando de pronto el mensaje que avisaba que el numero estaba fuera de servicio se escuchó.

Colgó alterada, seguramente el celular de Jaerim se había quedado sin batería, no podría comunicarse con él hasta dentro de un rato, el policía de hace un momento se acercó a ella.

-Disculpe, debe de acompañarnos ahora.- dijo, ella suspiró y subió a la patrulla junto a los policías.

Solo esperaba poder comunicarse pronto con su hijo.

* * *

-Yo veo algo velde.- decía Hye Sung que ahora caminaba a un lado del otro.

-¿Sera aquel árbol?- preguntó señalando a su derecha, la niña frunció el ceño.

-No es justo, siemple ganas. Ya no quielo jugar- se cruzó de brazos en un berrinche. Yuri suspiró, ¿Qué tanto faltaba para encontrar la escuela?

De pronto escuchó como Hye Sung se quejaba adolorida, le miró, ella tocaba con la punta de su dedo un rasguño en su brazo que parecía ser muy reciente.

-Arde.- decía ella, Yuri se agachó para ver más de cerca la herida.

-¿Cómo te lo hiciste?- cuestionó mientras evitaba que ella siguiera tocándola.

-El gatito que peseguía me rasguño poque no me quería.- contestó inflando sus cachetes con molestia después de recordar eso, ella solo quería jugar un poco con el gatito.-Pero no me impota, mi papi me dará un beso y ya no me dolerá.- sonrió.

-Préstame un momento tu pañuelo.- el extendió la mano, la pequeña se lo dio.

Yuri procedió a amarrar el pañuelo en la extremidad de la niña para evitar que la tocara.-Listo.

La pelirroja movía su brazo para ver desde distintos ángulos el improvisado vendaje que el otro acababa de colocarle.

-¿Eres doctor?- preguntó con sus ojos brillando con emoción.

Él lamentó tener que desilusionarla.

-No.

-¿Y poque sabes curar personas?

Yuri desvió la mirada.

-He vivido solo durante mucho tiempo.- explicó con simpleza, de todos modos ¿Qué sabría una niña de eso?

-¿No tienes papás?- preguntó incrédula, sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa, ella no sabía de ninguna persona que no tuviera papás, la mayoría tenían dos o solo uno, como ella.

Yuri negó con la cabeza restándole importancia, la verdad no quería hablar de ello.

-Eso es triste, yo tengo solo un papi.- dijo para luego mirar al piso-¿Estas casado Yuri? ¿Tienes hijos?

-No, nada de eso. Estoy mejor solo.

La menor hizo un puchero ante su respuesta.

-Mientes, mi papi siempe dice que nadie está bien solo y si él lo dice es poque es cierto.-hizo sus manos puños mientras le miraba determinada, Yuri suspiró, los niños nunca aceptaban escuchar algo si era todo lo contrario a lo que les decían sus padres.

-Los padres se pueden equivocar, Hye Sung.

-¡El mío nunca!- gritó ofendida mientras hacia sus manos en puños, Yuri sabía que no conseguiría nada si alargaba aquella discusión, era mejor terminarla ahí.

-¿Tienes amigos en la escuela?- preguntó consiguiendo distraerla del tema anterior, lo supo en cuanto vio como los ojos de ella brillaban emocionados.

-¡Sip! Tengo muchos amigos, pero siempe me molestan, no me dejan juga sola, la maesta dice que es poque seré una omega muy bonita de grande.-dijo sonriente.

Yuri se le quedo mirando.

-¿Segura que una omega? Podrías ser una alpha o beta. No se sabe hasta que te hacen los exámenes de asignación.

La pequeña se acomodó su mochila para que quedara frente a ella, la abrió y revolvió su interior hasta que finalmente dio con lo que buscaba. Alzo orgullosa una carpeta.

-¡Aquí lo tengo Yuri!- se lo ponía en frente para que lo viera-Hoy me dieron mi examen y aquí dicen si soy omega o no. Míralo Yuri, no miento.

La niña básicamente restregaba en el rostro contrario la carpeta con sus resultados, Yuri metió una mano para apartarlo de su cara.

-Sí, sí, ya vi pero deberías de tener más cuidado con eso Hye Sung-la pequeña parpadeó confusa, debía de explicarle mejor-, esos papeles son muy importantes, no puedes enseñárselos a nadie además de tu papi, es malo que alguien más los vea.

-¿Poqué?-preguntó ladeando la cabeza.

-Son privados, es como una misión súper secreta, ¿entiendes?

La pelirroja abrió la boca en señal de comprender lo que le decía, asintió enérgicamente para luego sonreír.

-Solo mi papi los vera.- guardó de nuevo la carpeta y se colgó de nuevo la mochila en la espalda, se sacudió la ropa y decidida comenzó a caminar.

Yuri le seguía.

"Vaya que es enérgica esta niña" pensó pero así como comenzó a caminar se detuvo cuando la menor vio la publicidad de una heladería por ahí cerca.

-Yuri, vamos ahí, quiero un helado, ¿sí? ¿Sí?-le jalaba de su pantalón para llamar su atención, el pelirrojo suspiró. Parecía que la niña creía estar de paseo.

-Hye Sung…

-Pol favor- hizo un puchero, a Yuri no le quedo de otra más que aceptar, se acercaron al local de helados. Yuri hizo ademan de hablar pero Hye Sung le detuvo

-Yo puedo complal mi helado, ya estoy grande- dijo decidida para luego voltearse y pararse de puntitas para intentar ver el mostrador. Sus ojos brillaron emocionados ante la cantidad de sabores que había. Le hablo a la mujer que estaba atendiendo para decirle su pedido.

Yuri miraba alrededor mientras la pequeña compraba su helado y entonces una pareja conformada por dos betas llamo su atención al pasar junto a ellos, ambos reían y llevaban un helado.

Yuri no pudo evitar recordar un suceso en especial.

 _La tarde era calurosa, la mayoría de las personas usaban sombrilla, llevaba ropa fresca o intentaban aminorar el calor consumiendo algo frio. Y ese era el caso de ellos dos._

 _Jaerim y Yuri habían ido aquel día al cine al haber ganado boletos en una rifa en el consejo estudiantil, la función fue temprano por lo que tenían el resto de la tarde libre, caminaban mientras se decidían por algo más que hacer._

 _Jaerim se dejó caer en una banca._

 _-Ah, me derrito._

 _Yuri tomo asiento junto a él._

 _-No es para tanto, no exageres- dijo, Jaerim pareció molestarse._

 _-Cierra la boca- dijo para luego cruzarse de brazos._

" _Que tierno" pensó Yuri apartando la mirada para que no viera su sonrojo y entonces vio una heladería._

 _Cogió de la mano al otro y le jalo para dirigirse al local, escuchaba al omega quejarse por arrastrarlo, no fue hasta que entraron al lugar que Jaerim se calló._

 _-Dices que tienes calor, lo mejor sería que compres un helado- se limitó a decir el alpha, Jaerim le miraba sorprendido consiguiendo que se ponga nervioso-¿vas a comprar algo sí o no?_

 _El pecoso sonrió y acto seguido se acercó hasta el mostrador, se veía muy feliz observando la variedad de helados._

 _-Bienvenidos, ¿Qué desean llevar?- cuestionó la persona encargada que era una chica._

 _-Yo quiero un barquillo con helado de vainilla y jarabe de chocolate, tú que quieres, Yuri?_

 _-Yo no quiero nada, gracias- dijo negando con la cabeza._

 _-Hoy hay promoción de dos por uno, en la compra de dos iguales solo se paga uno- comentó la chica, los ojos oscuros del omega brillaron al escucharla, luego volteo emocionado a ver a su amigo._

 _-No gracias.-volvió a decir, Jaerim frunció el ceño._

 _-Vamos, compremos dos.- insistió._

 _-No me gustan las cosas dulces._

 _-Yuri, por favor- dijo Jaerim, sus ojos aun centelleaban ante la posibilidad de comprar dos helados._

 _La mirada de cachorro que parecía poner el omega termino por convencer al otro de comprarlo._

 _Suspiró derrotado._

 _Minutos después salieron del lugar ambos con un helado de vainilla el cual tenía el dibujo de un corazón hecho con jarabe de chocolate en el caso de Jaerim, y de salsa de frutos rojos en el de Yuri._

 _El omega degustaba de su postre, Yuri miraba enojado al otro al no darse cuenta que la promoción que les había mencionado la chica era para parejas precisamente, lo supo en cuanto pagó y la chica se despidió de ellos y alzo los pulgares en señal de apoyo, Jaerim no se percató de ello por haber salido primero de la tienda. Yuri bufo irritado, aunque no sabía si era debido al calor o a la aparente inocencia del otro en ese tipo de situaciones._

 _-Yuri- le escuchó decir, le miró-, tu helado se derrite._

 _Y efectivamente el helado ya le escurría por el brazo, chasqueó la lengua molesto. Jaerim le dio una servilleta la cual tomo de inmediato._

 _-Gracias._

 _Después de limpiarse se percató de que al parecer Jaerim ya había acabado con su cono hace segundos y le veía atentamente, Yuri supuso saber el porqué. Le extendió su helado._

 _-Toma._

 _-¿Eh?_

 _-No me gustan las cosas dulces, puedes comerlo.- explicó, Jaerim tardó unos momentos en aceptarlo, cuando lo hizo le sonrió agradecido antes de comenzar a devorarlo._

 _Y Yuri se alegró de verle comer su helado, porque Jaerim parecía ser tan feliz como un niño, la sonrisa que le dedico quedo grabada en su mente._

Sintió que tiraban de su pantalón, al dirigir la vista hacia abajo se encontró con la pequeña que ya comía su helado. Se acercó con la intención de pagar pero Hye Sung le detuvo.

-Ya pague, Yuri.

El adulto arqueó una ceja, miro a la persona que atendía como si le preguntara con la mirada y asintió en respuesta.

-Bien, vámonos- dijo Yuri, la pelirroja le siguió sonriente. Apenas se alejaron unos cuantos metros aprovechó para preguntarle-¿de dónde sacaste el dinero, Hye Sung?

-Mi abuelita me lo dio pero es un secreto, shhhh- dijo poniendo un dedo en sus labios en señal de que guardara silencio.

Yuri sonrió sin darse cuenta, por algún motivo las expresiones le recordaban a alguien aunque no sabía con exactitud a quien.

Probablemente le recordaba a algún compañero de instituto.

-Mi papi me regaña cuando como helado antes de comer en casa poque me quita el hambre y no me acabo mi comida. Pero no sabe que mi abuelita me compla dulces, es un secreto- hablaba animada mientras degustaba de su helado de fresa, Yuri sonrió inexplicablemente comenzaba a sentirse muy a gusto al lado de la menor.

Hye Sung continuaba hablando cuando tropezó con una piedra y estuvo a punto de caer pero gracias a la rápida reacción de Yuri, que alcanzo a sujetarla de la ropa, no lo hizo.

Hye Sung comenzó a hacer un puchero al ver que ahora su helado estaba derritiéndose en el piso, por el susto de hace unos momentos lo había dejado caer.

-Mi helado- sollozó, se tallaba los ojos con sus pequeñas manos hechas puños. Yuri se sintió un poco mal, se agachó a su altura.

-Puedo comprarte otro helado pero no llores por favor.

La pequeña hizo ademan de comenzar a llorar pero se detuvo, parecía haberse calmado de pronto.

-¡Llévame ahí Yuri!- gritó señalando hacia una pastelería que estaba cruzando la calle, le movía insistentemente-¡Ahí trabaja mi papi! llévame ahí, llévame ahí.

Yuri se sorprendió pero apenas proceso lo dicho se apresuró a agarrar de la mano a la pequeña y cruzaron la calle.

Hye Sung le soltó de la mano y corrió para asomarse, pegó su cara al cristal del frente.

Yuri también se fijó en el interior, solo vio una persona agachada limpiando el mostrador, un trapo blanco cubría su cabeza y estaba dándoles la espalda por lo que no podía ver su rostro. Vio como sacaba un celular de su bolsillo y contestaba. La pequeña daba saltitos emocionada.

-Es él, es mi papi.- le dijo feliz mientras lo jalaba de su mano. Yuri desconfiaba, quizás ella estaba confundiendo a esa persona.

Para cuando se dio cuenta la pequeña ya había entrado al local.

Mientras tanto Jaerim todo este tiempo se había mantenido distraído, aquella tarde se había puesto nostálgico sin razón alguna, suspiró cuando de pronto sintió su celular vibrar, lo sacó y vio quien llamaba era su madre, arqueó una ceja confuso, se supone que ella solo le llamaba cuando era una emergencia. Tomó la llamada.

-¿Bueno?- preguntó.

-Oh, Jaerim, que bueno que contestas.- le escuchó decir entre aliviada y ansiosa, como si algo le hubiera robado la calma.

-Mamá, ¿paso algo?- cuestionó intrigado por lo que fuera que tuviera a su progenitora en ese estado. La escuchó tartamudear primero lo que le hizo imposible entenderle.- Mamá, tranquilízate un poco y después dime que paso.

La oyó respirar profundamente antes de exhalar con lentitud, luego se aclaró la garganta.

-Jaerim, veras, Hye Sung…

-¡Papi!- y una voz demasiado familiar le impidió escuchar lo que dijo su madre, se giró al oír la voz de su hija y en efecto se encontró con ella, la niña se había lanzado a abrazarle provocando que él perdiera el equilibrio y cayera de espaldas, se sentó en el suelo después de que su sorpresa pasara.

-Hye Sung, ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Dónde está tu abuela?- se apresuró a preguntar, se suponía que a esa hora ya debería de estar en casa. Entonces recordó la llamada, tomó su celular y se lo llevó al oído.-Mamá, ¿Qué hace Hye Sung aquí?- preguntó ligeramente molesto.

-¿Qué? ¿Hye Sung está contigo?- gritó sorprendida luego suspiró aliviada.- Gracias al cielo está a salvo.

-¿Cómo que a salvo?- preguntó alterado, le estaba dando mala espina la situación.

-Verás, cuando fui por Hye Sung la maestra me dijo que se había extraviado porque no la encontraban por ningún lado pero ahora está contigo, es un alivio.

Jaerim frunció el ceño, se despidió de su madre y colgó el móvil, cambió su expresión a una más suave para mirar a su hija.

-Hye Sung, cariño, ¿puedo saber cómo llegaste aquí?- interrogó sonriendo, la menor no notó que en verdad estaba alterado. Ella sonrió.

-Un señor me ayudó a llegar aquí, se llama…- Jaerim le interrumpió.

-¿Viniste con un extraño?- gritó asustado, ella ladeó la cabeza confundida ante la reacción de su papi.

-¿Estás enojado conmigo?- preguntó bajando la mirada, Jaerim le tomó por los hombros.

-No, no, claro que no cariño, es solo que no debes de hablar con extraños, ¿acaso lo olvidaste?- dijo con tono maternal.

-Pero él no es un extaño, me dijo su nombe y yo le dije el mio.- explicó con la esperanza de que no la regañara, el mayor suspiró.- Es una buena pelsona, me llevó a complal helado y me trajo aquí.

El omega dio un respingo al escuchar eso, no importa como lo viera, podría haber sido un secuestrador de niños en potencia.

Se apresuró a revisar a su hija, asegurarse de que no había nada inusual en ella pero dio con un pañuelo amarrado en su brazo, al quitarlo se encontró con un rasguño, la miró asustado.

-¿Estas lastimada, Hye Sung?- preguntó temeroso, ella negó sonriendo.

-Un gatito me rasguñó pelo Yuri sabe curar a las personas y ya no me duele.- explicó emocionada como si hubiera conocido un superhéroe, por su parte Jaerim había dado un respingo cuando escuchó "Yuri", hace tanto que no escuchaba ese nombre…

Suspiró, habían millones de personas en el mundo y por lo tanto más de una llevaba ese nombre, no debía de alterarse por alguien que seguro no era en quien pensaba.

Además, debía de agradecer al hombre que trajo a su hija sana y salva, se irguió.

-Bien, ¿podrías decirme donde esta Yuri?- sonrió tranquilizador a su hija.

Mientras tanto, desde el momento en que la menor había ingresado al local, Yuri se había limitado a ver desde afuera el reencuentro entre la menor y la persona que decía que era su padre, desde donde estaba no podía ver con claridad las facciones del otro, pero al ver como la menor lo abrazaba emocionada y ocasionaba que cayeran al suelo y ver como el mayor reaccionaba con sorpresa y la nombraba supo que su trabajo ahí ya estaba hecho, podía irse para al fin iniciar lo que le había llevado hasta ese pueblo.

Se dio la vuelta con la intención de marcharse, dirigió su mirada una vez más al interior de la pastelería y vio como el padre de la menor la revisaba buscando indicios de uso de violencia o algo por el estilo, era mejor irse, no quería involucrarse más.

Sus ojos vieron una vez más a la pequeña pelirroja y finalmente le encontró parecido con alguien.

Kim Jaerim.

Sus expresiones eran tan lindas y graciosas como las de él.

Apretó los labios cuando sintió a su lobo llorar ante el recuerdo del omega.

En días como ese no podía evitar preguntarse que había sido de Jaerim, si se encontraba bien o si su cara seguía siendo linda, porque él siempre lo creyó así.

Suspiró y decidió seguir con su camino, de nada le servía el recordar al pecoso porque cada vez que su imagen llegaba a su mente su corazón era estrujado cruelmente y su lobo aullaba preocupado por él.

Con pasos pesados se alejó del lugar dando la espalda a la pastelería, donde un pelinegro temblando notablemente y tan pálido como si hubiera visto un fantasma veía como su espalda se alejaba lentamente de ahí.

-Yuri-susurró sin creerlo.

* * *

 **Hola a todos :D**

 **Nuevamente me tardé en actualizar, y la verdad no entendió como paso eso si ya tenía el capítulo listo desde hace tiempo TT^TT**

 **En fin, ¿Qué les pareció? quiero saber que opinan, me emocioné mucho al escribir este capítulo.**

 **Como siempre, perdón por las faltas de ortografía y esas cosas :c**

 **Dato curioso: me di cuenta que nuestra pequeña Hye Sung tiene el mismo nombre que el protagonista de "El amor es una ilusión", literalmente se llaman igual xD aunque yo le puse el nombre por la protagonista de un dorama…**

 **En fin, hasta la próxima ;D**


	6. Chapter 6

**Aclaraciones:**

 **"Nunca entiendes" no me pertenece, escribo esto solo por diversión y amor a la pareja.**

 **Lo escrito en cursiva son diálogos del pasado.**

* * *

Jaerim suspiró pesadamente antes de insertar la llave y finalmente abrir la puerta de su casa, el tintineo de las llaves y el sonido de la puerta principal siendo abierta alertó a su mamá, que con prisa, fue a recibirlos, tanto él como Hye Sung dejaban sus mochilas en la mesa cerca de la entrada y colgaban sus suéteres. Se acercó corriendo a ellos y les abrazó con fuerza.

-Oh Jaerim, no sabes cuanto me alivió saber que Hye Sung de algún modo terminó dando contigo, mi alma pudo regresar a mi cuerpo.- decía la mujer sonriente, en su expresión se podía notar el alivio y felicidad que le provocó el saber que su nieta estaba a salvo, el pensamiento de que algo malo pudo haberle pasado por su culpa no le dejaba en paz, si algo le hubiera ocurrido no se lo perdonaría jamás.

A pesar de que la felicidad de su madre era contagiosa, el omega tenía la mente en otro lado, tenía la misma expresión de cuando vio la espalda de Yuri alejarse de la pastelería, como si hubiera sido grabado el gesto de preocupación.

Sentía pesar y en su mirada se notaba que algo le preocupaba, la mujer, al percatarse de la actitud distraída de su hijo, se separó un poco para mirarlo.

-¿Ocurre algo, Jaerim?-cuestionó preocupada, él al escucharla negó con la cabeza.

-No es nada, solo estoy algo cansado.- respondió con simpleza sonriendo levemente intentando no preocupar a su madre, cosa que pareció resultar.

-Bien, entonces cuéntame cómo fue que Hye Sung terminó en tu trabajo, cuando respondiste el teléfono solo me dijiste que ella estaba contigo.- decía la mujer con intriga.

-Un señor me ayudó, me llevó con él.- explicó la niña sonriendo mientras daba saltitos, la mujer, por el contrario, se asustó al oírla.

-¿U-Un señor? ¡Hye Sung, te he dicho que no hables con desconocidos, pudo haberte hecho algo! Ahora mismo te llevare con el doctor para comprobar que no te hizo nada extraño.- comenzó a decir alarmada la mayor revisando con rapidez a su nieta.

-Eso no será necesario mamá, no fue ningún extraño quien la ayudó, puedes estar tranquila.- dijo Jaerim un poco distraído pasando a un lado de ella arrastrando los pies.

-¿E-En serio? ¿Sabes quién fue?- preguntó con sorpresa.

-U-Un viejo amigo del instituto.- respondió sin mirarla, no tenía planeado decir más, ella sonrió más tranquila.

-Entonces como agradecimiento deberías de invitarlo a cenar aquí.- sugirió sin saber que la sola idea tenso a su hijo, que detuvo abruptamente su andar por las escaleras.

-S-Sí, tal vez. No cenare, me iré directo a la cama, acuesta a Hye Sung por mi.- se apresuró a decir y, antes de que su madre pudiera agregar algo más, reanudo con rapidez su huida hacia su cuarto.

* * *

A pesar de haber dicho que dormiría temprano, la verdad es que el omega solo había dado vueltas en la cama desde que se encerró en su habitación, aun pensando en esa tarde.

Suspiró mirando la pantalla de su celular, intentaba que el sueño llegara pronto, pero lo único que consiguió fue matar el tiempo hasta que llegó la hora de dormir de su pequeña hija, lo supo al ver como su madre entraba al cuarto cargando a la pelirroja.

Ésta, al verle despierto, se sorprendió.

-¿No ibas a dormir temprano?- le preguntó mientras se acercaba a él y acostaba a la niña en la cama con cuidado de no despertarla.

-Me distraje con mi celular.- se excusó mientras terminaba de arropar a la menor.

Su madre pareció dudar un momento de sus palabras, pero luego la vio suspirar y negar con la cabeza.

-Deja el celular y duérmete ya, no quiero que se te vuelva hacer tarde como hoy.- le regañó, se dirigió a la salida y apagó la luz, antes de abandonar el cuarto se giró a verle.-Por cierto, ya llegaron los resultados de Hye Sung, buenas noches Jaerim.

-Buenas noches mamá.-le dijo él sonriendo, ella hizo lo mismo y salió dejándolo solo.

Él suspiró y fijó su vista al techo, sabía que conciliar el sueño no sería tan fácil.

Y horas después seguía manteniendo la mirada fija en el techo de su habitación y su mente le mantuvo ocupado pensando en todos los escenarios en los que podía encontrarse con Yuri, y en cada uno de ellos las cosas terminaban mal para él.

Para ese punto, su estómago dolía a causa de la ansiedad que le invadía, su cuerpo temblaba ligeramente y su lobo, al igual que él, se removía en su interior nervioso.

Desde el momento en que llegó a su hogar y su madre le había recibido apresurada sabía que nada podría sacar de su cabeza a aquel hombre.

Jaerim intentaba pegar el ojo y conciliar el sueño, sin embargo, sus pensamientos se lo impedían. Ahora que Yuri estaba en el pueblo estaba asegurado que se lo encontraría, el pueblo no era muy grande para proporcionarle la posibilidad de no encontrarlo.

Sentía el ambiente pesado, como si en vez de ser fresco hiciera un calor insoportable.

Jaerim cambió de posición haciéndose en un ovillo y suspiró pesadamente, miró hacia enfrente suyo donde se hallaba su pequeña hija durmiendo.

Los ojos del omega se humedecieron de pronto al pensar que las cosas podrían salir mal si Hye Sung se llegaba a encontrar con Yuri, porque lo último que recordaba del alpha era que no quería saber absolutamente nada relacionado con él, y aunque nunca supo de su existencia eso la incluía a ella, de su garganta quiso salir un sollozo pero lo contuvo. No quería despertarla, sus problemas no tienen porque afectarla.

Arreglaría las cosas por su cuenta justo como siempre ha hecho, justo como hizo hace años.

* * *

Al día siguiente, por la mañana Jaerim bajo con pesadez las escaleras y arrastrando los pies se dirigió al comedor donde ya estaban desayunando su madre y Hye Sung, la primera mirándolo con curiosidad apenas lo vio llegar y la segunda con alegría.

-Buenos días papi.- saludó sonriente la menor, el pelinegro sonrió levemente y le revolvió el cabello.

-Hola Hye Sung.-respondió sin ánimo, cosa que no pasó por desapercibido para la mayor que le inspeccionó, notando las visibles ojeras bajo sus ojos.

-¿No pudiste dormir, Jaerim?- preguntó con preocupación, él negó bostezando.

-Creo que es hora de cambiar el colchón.-puso de excusa, sirvió un poco de cereal en un plato y se acercó a la mesa.

-Creo que tienes razón.- agregó su madre que continuó comiendo, él procedió a tomar asiento y desayunar.

Pasaron los minutos y aunque Jaerim ya estaba sentado con un gran plato enfrente suyo, sentía que su estómago estaba hecho un nudo, tenía la sensación de que cualquier bocado que se llevará a la boca lo devolvería en un par de segundos. Hizo un gesto de desagrado e hizo a un lado su plato.

-Papi, ¿estas bien?- preguntó Hye Sung preocupada, temía que estuviera enfermo.

Jaerim, al ver que preocupaba a su hija, de inmediato cambió su expresión.

-E-Estoy bien, no es nada Hye Sung.- dijo sonriendo.-Mamá, ¿podrías llevarla a la escuela por mi?

-¿Por qué? ¿No piensas ir hoy al trabajo?- le preguntó confusa después de ver la hora en el reloj, normalmente para esa hora él ya estaba vestido con su uniforme de trabajo.

-Tengo el día libre.- mintió, la verdad es que no pensaba poner un pie fuera de casa ese día… o cualquier otro, no al menos hasta que Yuri se fuera del pueblo.

-De acuerdo, en ese caso intenta descansar.- le aconsejó su madre, que se levantó y tomó su bolso.

Los tres se dirigieron a la puerta principal, abuela y nieta se prepararon para salir, una vez estuvieron listas miraron al otro.

-Ya nos vamos, Jaerim.

-Adiós, papi.- dijo la pequeña dándole un beso en la mejilla a su padre, éste sonrió y le besó también.

-Pórtate bien, nada de irte de nuevo, ¿entendido?- le advirtió y acto seguido le tocó la punta de nariz juguetonamente haciéndola reír.

-¡Sí!- gritó ella feliz, no volvería a asustar así a su abuela ni desobedecer a su papá.

-Bien, con cuidado.- se despidió y ellas se marcharon de ahí.

Suspiró profundamente, no le gustaba mentir, pero de verdad no quería salir de casa y encontrarse con él, evitaría salir durante varios días hasta que pase un tiempo prudente y pueda salir con la seguridad de no cruzarse con él. Sabía que eso era cobarde de su parte, no era un niño para huir y/o esconderse de sus problemas, se suponía que ya tenía la madurez suficiente para enfrentarse a sus problemas, pero…

Esto era distinto, la situación era distinta.

No se trataba de cualquier persona ni de algo que pudiera resolver con facilidad, o al menos eso creía, se trataba de Yuri.

¿Cómo hacerle frente a la persona que más había amado si ésta le odiaba?

No quería volver a verlo, porque pensaba que si lo hacía éste solo le volvería a decir palabras hirientes como la última vez que lo vio.

Porque, en conclusión, Jaerim tenía miedo, miedo de encontrarse con Yuri.

Tragó con pesadez y se dirigió con desánimo a la sala.

Por mucho que la presencia de Yuri en el pueblo le afectara, debía de intentar despejar su mente y relajarse, era bastante obvio que se encontraba muy tenso y preocupado, cualquiera podría notarlo.

Necesitaba distraerse del tema, afortunadamente recordó que su madre le comentó el día anterior que los resultados del examen médico de Hye Sung ya habían llegado, fue a buscarlos, y una vez los encontró, procedió a abrir el sobre y sacar su contenido.

Tenía una ligera sospecha de a qué casta pertenecía su hija y al leer el papel lo comprobó.

Su hija efectivamente era omega, pero no se vio venir lo que leería después.

 **Casta: Omega.**

 **Condición del paciente: Omega recesivo.**

Jaerim parpadeó atónito y su corazón dio un vuelco dentro de su pecho, se inclinó hacia adelante clavando la vista en el papel.

Lo leyó una y otra vez porque no era capaz de entenderlo, repasó incontables veces esas oraciones y su mente seguía sin poder procesar del todo lo que sus ojos veían impreso en aquel papel.

Dejó caer su peso en el respaldo del sillón, soltó la hoja y dirigió la mirada al techo.

-Omega recesivo… también conocido como omega defectuoso.- susurró para sí mismo con temor.

Aunque el modo correcto de llamar esa condición era omega recesivo, él lo conocía más como "defectuoso".

Ese despectivo término era familiar para él porque ya lo había escuchado muchas veces antes en su adolescencia, y casi siempre dirigidas hacia su persona.

Se familiarizo con ese término a temprana edad. Debido a que los resultados de su prueba de asignación de casta arrojaron que se halló una anormalidad en su sistema, se vio obligado a visitar el hospital con frecuencia durante su infancia.

Solo podía recordar el rostro de su mamá cuando siempre escuchaba la misma respuesta de parte del doctor:

 _-Necesitamos realizar más pruebas._

No fue hasta que ya era un adolescente de quince años cuando la respuesta cambió finalmente.

 _-Su hijo es un omega extremadamente recesivo._

Recordaba al doctor explicarles que tenía una extraña condición que le impediría ser capaz de embarazarse o presentar un ciclo normal de celo como los demás omegas, recordaba al galeno decirlo como si de verdad fuera una lástima, como si realmente fuera una desgracia que un omega no engendrara.

Su madre había sufrido con la noticia, era obvio, porque se preocupaba por él y solo quería que tuviera una vida normal, pero la explicación del médico no llegaba a oídos de Jaerim, que terminó por interrumpir al señor para decir que en realidad no le importaba si podía embarazarse o no. Jaerim era consciente que las personas lo consideraban feo, creció escuchándolo durante su vida. Por lo tanto, al ser un omega sin atractivo, la daba igual si podía o no tener hijos ya que no creía poder conseguir que alguien se fijase en él.

Dudaba si habría diferencia alguna de no haber sido clasificado como omega defectuoso aquel día.

Pero ahora él no importaba sino su hija.

Jaerim no quería que ella pasara por todo lo que él pasó.

Admitía que siendo un adolescente no le había dado demasiada importancia, o por lo menos no la debida, pero ahora era mayor y le tocaba sentir lo mismo que su madre, ahora era él quien tendría que saber cómo lidiar con la situación, como explicarle a su hija lo que eso significaba.

* * *

-Ya llegamos a casa, Jaerim.- avisaba la mujer de cabellos oscuros mientras abría la puerta principal, tras ella entró la pequeña pelirroja, que se quitó los zapatos y se apresuró a correr en busca de su papá.

Corrió hasta que lo encontró en la cocina, él estaba preparando la cena.

-¡Papi! ¡Ya llegué!- gritó sorprendiéndolo, él dio un salto en su sitio, no les escuchó llegar.

-Hye Sung, hola cariño.- le saludó, se agachó para besarla y abrazarla.

La pequeña se dejó abrazar encantada sin percatarse de la expresión afligida de su padre.

-Oh, ya estás preparando la cena.- dijo la mayor entrando a la cocina, encontrándose con la escena de su hijo abrazando desesperado a la niña. Algo no andaba bien.-Hye Sung, ve a cambiarte mientras tu papi y yo ponemos la mesa.

-Si.- la pequeña obedeció y se retiró del lugar con entusiasmo, una vez solos, la fémina cambio su expresión a una de preocupación.

-Jaerim, ¿ocurre algo?

El mencionado apartó la mirada, guardó silencio un largo rato solo rompiéndolo con un suspiro.

-Vi los resultados de Hye Sung.- explicó, la mujer permaneció esperando a que continuara hablando, apretó sus puños antes de seguir.-Ella es una omega recesiva como yo.

Su madre se quedo sin palabras ante lo dicho, abrió la boca un par de veces intentando emitir alguna palabra pero nada salía.

Parpadeó repetidas veces y se llevó una mano al pecho.

-¿Lo dices en serio?- cuestionó incrédula, él asintió.-¿Y qué piensas hacer ahora?

Esa pregunta le traía tantos recuerdos a Jaerim, y no precisamente buenos.

-La llevare al hospital para hacerle mas pruebas, quizás es un error de laboratorio o c-confundieron sus resultados con los de alguien más.- dijo esperanzado, sin querer sus ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas y su voz a quebrarse ante la idea de que ese no fuera el caso.

Sabía cómo era la sociedad, sabía lo difícil que lo tenían los omegas recesivos al ser considerados de lo más bajo, lo sabia perfectamente al ser uno, y no quería que esa fuera la vida de su hija, no quería que le pasara lo mismo que le ocurrió a él. La sola idea le aterraba.

Sintió como su madre lo abrazaba intentando calmarlo, se aferró a ella justo como hizo años atrás al enterarse de su embarazo.

-¿Que haré mamá, si ese no es el caso?- preguntó sollozando en su hombro, ella le acariciaba la espalda intentando reconfortarlo.

-Sabrás que hacer, siempre sabes como actuar Jaerim. Confío en que sabrás manejar la situación.- ella dijo con sinceridad. Conocía bien a su hijo y podía asegurar que él nunca dejaría que algo así afectará a Hye Sung, no si él podía evitarlo.-Solo queda esperar que nada malo pase, mañana llevaremos a Hye Sung al hospital y le harán un chequeo, no importa que digan los resultados, nos aseguraremos de que ella tenga una vida feliz, ¿de acuerdo?

Le sonrió maternalmente mientras acunaba su rostro, Jaerim esbozó una pequeña sonrisa, para después, limpiarse las lágrimas.

-De acuerdo.

* * *

 **Hola a todos, primero me gustaría disculparme por tardar tanto en actualizar, tenía pensado hacer una actualización doble por haber tardado mucho pero prefiero publicar aunque sea un solo capítulo para no dejar esta historia tan olvidada.**

 **Este capítulo tal vez no sea tan interesante pero cosas de aquí son importantes y se explicarán con más detalle más adelante en la historia.**

 **Como siempre pido perdón por mis faltas de ortografía, estoy editando esto en plena madrugada.**

 **Hasta la próxima.**


End file.
